[unreadable] This is a new application requesting $3,171,444 from National Center for Research Resources (NCRR) to complete shelled space on two floors of the Children's Research Institute (CRI) a 121,000 sq. ft, laboratory building under construction adjoining the Basic Science Building (BSB). The completion of the fifth and sixth floors as proposed will create space to: 1) serve as the physical center for two multi-departmental, interdisciplinary research programs in developmental neuroscience and cardiovascular developmental biology; 2) establish cutting-edge core facilities in lipidomics, cell sorting, tissue engineering, and histology to maintain and expand PHS-supported research; 3) facilitate and foster more biomedical research and training of both physician scientists and basic scientists throughout MUSC who can gain experience and understanding of the molecular and genetic basis of diseases and disorders of childhood and development. The research addresses national priorities in children's health and diseases, normal development, and chronic diseases that may have a fetal or early developmental origin as part of their pathogenesis. The proposed project will address three major deficiencies in research space at MUSC: 1) inadequate and dysfunctional research space, 2) space constraints, and 3) dispersion of core resources. The primary beneficiaries are faculty members from four departments (Pediatrics, Neurology, Biochemistry, and Cell Biology), as well as students, postdoctoral fellows, and collaborators. The project will facilitate the recruitment of a neurobiologist with expertise in neuronal cell lineage development, a senior molecular biologist and human geneticist, a stem cell biologist, and one or more tissue engineer(s) with expertise in biomatrices and/or bioreactors. The total project cost is $6,342,887; the University is contributing $3,171,443 (50 percent). [unreadable] [unreadable]